Dibella
: "Dibella diz: Abra seu coração aos nobres segredos da arte e do amor. Valorize os presentes da amizade. Busque alegria e inspiração nos mistérios do amor." — Dez Comandos: Nove Divindades Dibella é a Deusa da Beleza,2 Love (sexual),3 Arte, Música1 Afeição.1 Em Cyrodiil, ela tem quase uma dúzia de cultos diferentes, alguns dedicados a mulheres, alguns a artistas e estética, e alguns até a instrução erótica.1 Ela também é conhecida pelos nomes "Dançaria da Paixão",1 "Nossa Senhora Abençoada",1 Rainha do Paraíso,5 "Dama do Amor"4 ou simplesmente "a Dama".1 Dibella é chamada de Dibe pelos Kothringi. Mitologia De acordo com o mito da criação apresentado no Anuad, Dibella e os Aedra (deuses) nasceram do sangue misturado de Anu e Padomay, as forças primordiais boas e más, respectivamente, e portanto, têm uma capacidade tanto para o bem quanto para o mal, em contraste aos Daedra, que nasceram unicamente do sangue de Padomay.7 A formação de Akatosh, o Deus do Tempo, a partir do sangue misturado dos irmãos Anu e Padomay facilitou a formação de Dibella e os deuses, à medida que aprendiam a se estruturar.8 Canção de Shezarr, um mito da criação Cyrodiilic, aclama a criação de Mundus para o sacrifício de Dibella e os deuses cujos sacrifícios foram encarnados como planetas de mesmo nome. Dibella e os deuses foram subsequentemente ligados aos ossos da terra como resultado. Seguidores do culto conhecido como Aurora Mítica consideram Dibella e outros deuses como falsos deuses e afirmam que ela e outros traíram Lorkhan. Canção de Shezarr, um mito da criação Cyrodiilico, diz que a criação de Mundus aconteceu pelo sacrifício de Dibella e os deuses, cujos sacrifícios foram incorporados como planetas homônimos.910 Dibella e os deuses foram subsequentemente ligados aos Ossos da Terra como resultado.9 Seguidores do culto conhecido como Aurora Mítica consideram Dibella e outros deuses como falsos deuses e afirmam que ela e outros traíram Lorkhan.11 Ensinamentos Dibella, como Deusa da Beleza, é a personificação da beleza e ensina os mortais a buscar a verdade através da beleza e adoração.12 Aqueles que seguem os ensinamentos de Dibella, propagam a beleza e promovem a harmonia, são concedidos encanto e a graça.12 A Deusa ensina que os mortais devem se entregar ao amor,13 e manda que abram seus corações aos "nobres segredos da arte e do amor. Apreciem os dons da amizade. Busquem alegria e inspiração nos mistérios do amor".14 Dibella não tem limites quanto ao número de amantes que se pode ter, mas exige que se concentre na qualidade da essência do amor, não na quantidade.1 Ela ensina que, "Não importa a semente, se o broto é nutrido com amor, a flor não será bonita?", E abençoa o amor daqueles que são puros e imaculados.1 Dibella desencoraja relações com mortos-vivos, como vampiros, e concorda com os ensinamentos de Arkay que os vampiros têm espíritos impuros.1 A Deusa faz sua vontade conhecida pelos mortais através de sua sibila, que é revelada ao seu sacerdócio através da cerimônia conhecida como o Protocolo Exaltado da Sibila Dibellana.15 A cerimônia é conhecida apenas pelo sacerdócio de Dibella e é mantida em segredo da população em geral, incluindo acólitos de outros Divinos.16 Dibella é conhecida como o Divino que "paga os Homens em Gemidos".17 Os seguidores de Dibella são conhecidos por praticar as Artes Dibellanas e conferir uma marca de Dibella aos outros.18 Críticos de Dibella condenaram a Divindade como a "deusa das prostitutas e dos leprosos" e criticaram a alegada prática entre seus adoradores de zombar dos feridos e disformes.19 Outros a consideram uma deusa luxuriosa e apaixonada.2021 Adoração Dibella e seus adoradores são questionados terem o que pode ser considerado um relacionamento pessoal, em contraste com a relação formal e impessoal mantida pelos adoradores de outros Divinos.22 Diversos cultos dedicados à Dibella podem ser encontrados em Cyrodiil, High Rock, Hammerfell e Skyrim e possuem focos variados.23 Alguns cultos de Dibella se concentram em mulheres, artistas ou estética, enquanto outros se concentram na instrução erótica.23 Adoração em Black Marsh A maioria da população da província de Black Marsh venerava o Hist e, na Segunda Era, cultuava entre os argonianos de Black Marsh de Dibella e os deuses limitavam-se a uma pequena minoria daqueles que tinham assimilado à cultura do Império.24 Os Kothringi, os humanos indígenas de Black Marsh, são conhecidos por terem adorado Dibella, em nome de Dibe, ao lado de Mara e Kynareth, como uma das "mães no a Nossa-Volta". Dibella foi posta em uma alta consideração pelos Kothringi e um Templo de Dibella foi localizado na cidade de Gideon na Segunda Era, durante a Guerra da Aliança.1 Adoração em Cyrodiil Dibella é venerada pelos Imperiais da província de Cyrodiil e é descrita como membro do panteão Cyrodiilico.2 Uma Capela de Dibella era localizada na cidade de Anvil na Segunda e Terceira Eras.2526 Em 3E 433, a Capela de Dibella em Anvil foi profanada pelos Aurorans, daedra a serviço de Meridia,e vários sacerdotes foram mortos.27 Nesta época, procissões dedicadas à Deusa podiam ser encontrados em todo o interior do Cyrodiil, e uma estátua de Dibella estava localizada no distrito de Arboreto da Cidade Imperial, a capital da província.26 Adoração em Hammerfell Dibella é a divindade patrona da região de Tigonus,12 e é popular entre as mulheres de Redguard.28 Os Redguards de Hammerfell, divididos entre Coroas, Redguards conservadores e Antepassados, Redguards cosmopolitas, não adoram Dibella universalmente e ela é apenas venerada pelos Antepassados, que começaram a aceitá-la em seu panteão sob o Império Cyrodilico.29 No final da Terceira Era, os templos dedicados a Divindade eram administrados pela Casa de Dibella, uma organização religiosa dedicada a Dibella e seus ensinamentos, e podiam ser encontrados nos principais centros urbanos da província.12 A Casa de Dibella foi liderada por um patriarca e aliada à Benevolência de Mara, uma organização religiosa dedicada a Mara e seus ensinamentos.12 A Ordem do Lírio era uma ordem cavalheiresca dedicada a Dibella que protegia seus templos contra seus adversários, como os seguidores de Sanguine, o Príncipe Daedrico do Hedonismo.12 Adoração em High Rock No final da Terceira Era, similarmente a Hammerfell, a Casa de Dibella era responsável pela administração de templos dedicados a Dibella na província de High Rock, e a Ordem do Lírio também estava ativa na província, nessa época.12 Dibella é a divindade patrona das regiões de Koegria e Menevia,12 e é venerada como membro do panteão Bretão.30 Na Segunda Era, a adoração de Dibella foi criticada e desencorajada, notavelmente pelo Padre Pitof da Catedral de Daggerfall, que alertou sobre os "encantos de Dibella".1 Adoração em Skyrim Os Nórdicos de Skyrim aclamam Dibella como a Esposa de Shor, e é considerado um membro do panteão Nórdico.31 Na Quarta Era, os santuários dedicados à Deusa podiam ser encontrados tanto no deserto quanto nos centros urbanos, como no Templo das Divindades em Solitude e no Templo de Dibella, na cidade de Markarth.18 Ela também foi adorada por certos grupos de Homens de Reach em Skyrim.18 Neste momento, a prática das Artes Dibellana foi desaprovada em certas localidades e poderia levar ao ostracismo.32 Alguns Nórdicos são conhecidos por considerarem Jephre, Deus da Beleza Natural, uma imitação de Dibella.1 Artefatos Pincel da Tinta-Verdadeira O Pincel da Tinta-Verdadeira é um artefato Aedrico supostamente criado por Dibella. Dizem que as cerdas do pincel foram tecidas do próprio cabelo de Dibella. O pincel permite que o usuário entre em uma tela e pinte coisas em tamanho natural, simplesmente imaginando-as. Em algum momento antes de 2E 582, um feiticeiro de Dunmer chamado Bravam Lythandas estava realizando um experimento cruel em ilusão em três prisioneiros que ele mantinha em seu porão. Ele os enganou magicamente para acreditar que eles estavam vivendo em um palácio, embora com o tempo as ilusões tenham começado a danificar suas mentes. Quando eles sucumbiram à loucura, um dos prisioneiros começou a balançar para frente e para trás e a murmurar preces a Dibella. Vários dias depois, Bravam voltou e encontrou o porão inteiramente vazio, com as paredes, o teto e o chão completamente cobertos por um mural que retratava a grande câmara de um palácio. A única coisa que restava era o Pincel da Tinta-Verdadeira no canto, que os cativos aparentemente tinham usado para escapar para o mundo de fantasia deles. O diário de experimentos de Bravam se tornou um volume de conhecimento proibido, acumulado por Hermaeus Mora. Em determinado momento, um Khajiit chamado Baezad-jo foi procurar o Pincel da Tinta-Verdadeira, embora ele tenha sido morto por um daedroth quando tentou ler o diário. O diário eventualmente acabou na pequena ilha de Poleiro de Khenarthi, junto com vários outros volumes de conhecimento proibido. Em 2E 582, a Sibila Augustine Viliane de Wayrest recebeu uma mensagem enigmática sobre a localização do pincel e como ele poderia ser obtido. O pincel foi posteriormente presenteado a um descendente de Bravam Lythandas, um artista e devoto seguidor da deusa que serviu na Guerra Arnesiana de 3E 396. Uma bola de fogo errante explodiu ao lado dele, e ele perdeu o uso de ambos os braços. Ele era um homem teimoso e rezou para Dibella por uma maneira de continuar seu ofício. Quando o artista de Dunmer morreu, ele deixou o pincel para seu filho, que se tornou o famoso Rythe Lythandas de Cheydinhal. Rythe se especializou em pintar a Grande Floresta de Cyrodiil; essas pinturas são famosas em Tamriel pelo seu realismo, e algumas dizem que se pode ver as árvores balançando na brisa. Em 3E 433, um ladrão Bosmer ou Altmer (relatórios variam) aprendeu sobre o pincel, a fonte da fama de Rythe. Em uma tentativa de roubar o artefato, o ladrão invadiu a casa de Rythe, o deixou inconsciente e pulou na pintura inacabada em que ele estava trabalhando. O ladrão então criou Trolls Pintados para atuar como guardiões, mas os animais se voltaram contra seu criador e o mataram. Rythe seguiu o ladrão até uma pintura e ficou preso ali, incapaz de criar um portal sem o pincel. Sua esposa Tivela, que não sabia sobre o Pincel da Tinta-Verdadeira, fez um pedido para ajudar a "encontrá-lo". Depois de vários dias, o Campeão de Cyrodiil respondeu aos rumores e entrou no Mundo Pintado. O Campeão encontrou-se com Rythe e lutou através dos Trolls Pintados até o cadáver do ladrão. Com o pincel recuperado, os dois conseguiram sair do Mundo Pintado. Uma edição especial do O Correio do Cavalo Preto intitulada Grande Pintor a Salvo! foi publicado após o incidente. A gordura coletada dos Trolls Pintados provou ser muito valiosa na alquimia, e Rythe, sendo o único fornecedor deste ingrediente raro, começou a explorar isso. Um conhecido cliente seu foi Elgrim, um alquimista que vive em Riften em 4E 201. Elmo do Cruzado O Elmo do Cruzado, uma das Relíquias do Cruzado, foi criado por Dibella no início da Primeira Era e concedido a Pelinal Whitestrake, o Cruzado Divino, para permitir que ele derrotasse e banisse Umaril, o Sem-Penas, um Rei Feiticeiro Ayleid. Pelinal, apesar de sua vitória sobre Umaril, foi morto e as Relíquias do Cruzado foram dispersas e perdidas por milhares de anos.33 O elmo foi colocado no Santuário do Cruzado em Vanua, local da morte de Pelinal, onde permaneceu até ser recuperado pelo Campeão de Cyrodiil em 3E 433.27 Galeria DF-sign-House_of_Dibella.png|Símbolo de Dibella (em Daggerfall) SR-icon-construction-Shrine_of_Dibella.png|Altar de Dibella (em Skyrim) Dibellaamulet.png|Amuleto de Dibella (em Skyrim) ON-icon-Divine-Dibella-emblem.png|Símbolo de Dibella (em ESO) OB-item-Helm_of_the_Crusader.jpg|Elmo do Crusado 800px-OB-place-Great_Chapel_of_Dibella.jpg|Vista externa da Grande Capela de Dibella (em Oblivion) 800px-SR-interior-Temple_of_Dibella.jpg|Templo de Dibella (em Skyrim) nine_statue_dibella.jpg|Estátua de Dibella (em Oblivion) DibellaStatue.png|Estátua de Dibella (em Skyrim) Aparições * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggefall (Avatar aparece) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mencionada) ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine (Mencionada) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mencionada) Referências # ↑ Varieties of Faith in the Empire # ↑ The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine # ↑ Sir Amiel's Journal # ↑ Ten Commands: Nine Divines # Augustine Viliane Answers Your Questions — Sybil Augustine Viliane # ^ Jump up to:a b'' Varieties of Faith... — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ Loading screen in Oblivion # Jump up^ Guide to Anvil — Alessia Ottus # Jump up^ King Edward, Part III # Jump up^ The Talos Mistake — Leonora Venatus # Jump up^ The Annotated Anuad # Jump up^ The Monomyth # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' Aedra and Daedra # Jump up^ The Orrery in Oblivion # Jump up^ Mankar Camoran's dialogue in Oblivion # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' Events of Daggerfall # Jump up^ Trevaia's dialogue in Oblivion # Jump up^ Ten Commands: Nine Divines # Jump up^ Hamal's dialogue in Skyrim # Jump up^ Artorius Ponticus Answers Your Questions — Bishop Artorius Ponticus # Jump up^ PGE — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' ''c Events of Skyrim # Jump up^ Falsehoods and Fallacies of the Eight # Jump up^ Song of Hrormir # Jump up^ 2920, Sun's Height — Carlovac Townway # Jump up^ Reflections on Cult Worship — Cuseius Plecia # ^ Jump up to:a b'' Varieties of Faith in Tamriel — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ Varieties of Faith: The Argonians — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ Events of ESO # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' Events of Oblivion # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' Events of Knights of the Nine # Jump up^ The Improved Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell — Flaccus Terentius, 2E 581 # Jump up^ Varieties of Faith, The Forebears — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ Varieties of Faith: The Bretons — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ Varieties of Faith: The Nords — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ Haelga's dialogue in Skyrim # Jump up^ The Knights of the Nine — Karoline of Solitude # Jump up^ Dibella's Kiss Tea beverage in ESO # Varieties of Faith... — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' ''c d Froki Whetted-Blade's dialogue in Skyrim. Categoria:Oito Divindades Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Panteão Cyrodiilico Categoria:Divindades Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Nove Divindades